Ronno
Ronno is the secondary antagonist of Disney's 5th full-length animated feature film Bambi (which is based on the 1923 Austrian novel Bambi, a Life in the Woods by the late Felix Salten), and the main antagonist of its 2006 midquel Bambi II. He is another close enemy of Bambi, alongside Man. A vain selfish buck, Ronno desires the doe Faline, but only for lust. While his older self was silent in the first film, his younger self was voiced by Anthony Ghannam in the midquel. Biography Bambi In the book and film, Ronno appears and tries to get Faline (who he wishes to be his mate) to leave with him against her will, causing Bambi to battle him. Ronno is superior at first but Bambi (despite being the youngest buck) eventually overpowers him and knocks him off a cliff into water below. Ronno is not seen again or heard of after this, leaving it unknown if he survived the wildfire along with some of the other forest animals. Bambi II Ronno appears in Bambi II, revealing that Bambi and Faline have actually known him since they were fawns. He has a much larger role this time around and is often seen trying to antagonize and put down Bambi whilst trying to impress Faline. Near the end, however, when some of the hunter's dogs are out and about, Ronno runs away from danger, revealing how much of a coward he really is. At the film's climax, when he tries to walk in and pick on a now-teenage Bambi, saying that one of these days they will meet again (hinting the fight Ronno and Bambi would do in the first film). However, Ronno slips and gets bitten on the nose by a turtle and runs away in fear, crying for his mother. In response, Bambi's skunk friend Flower tells the others that he told them turtles were scary. Two scenes in this film resemble incidents that happened in the first film: Ronno tries to get Faline to leave with him by force when she wants to stay with Bambi and the second incident was he and Bambi fight similar to how they would years later as young adults. House of Mouse Ronno made two appearances in the series. In the episode "Goofy's Menu Magic", he can be seen waiting on the line for some of Goofy's soup. In "House of Genies", he was seen waiting to be seated when Donald and Daisy were sleeping on the job. Although Ronno does not appear in Mickey's House of Villains, it is believed that he took part in the takeover. Personality Ronno is shown to be an overconfident and arrogant jerk, who is usually seen bullying Bambi, and trying to steal Faline from him. He is also shown to be very rude to his mother by berating her for bothering when he is trying to make new friends, but runs to her when in danger (e.g. Man's dogs and being bitten on the nose by a turtle). Ronno is also a spoiled brat with no redeemable qualities at all. As an adult, Ronno is more competent, yet his cruel streak remains as shown by him attempting to mate with Faline by force. Appearance Ronno has dark brown fur, black tipped ears with a hole in his right ear. As a fawn, he has budding antlers and green eyes whilst as a young adult, he has brown eyes and three points on his antlers. Judging by his appearance, Ronno is at least a few months older than Bambi since as fawns, he has budding antlers and no spots on his fur whilst Bambi had no antlers and still had spots (until the end of Bambi II). As a young adult, Ronno has three points on his antlers whilst Bambi has two. Trivia * In the book Bambi, a Life in the Woods, Ronno, along with another young buck named Karus (who is absent from the film), was on good terms with Bambi in childhood and had known him even before his mother's death. Upon reaching maturity, Ronno along with Karus, battled Bambi for Faline's love. Also in the book, Ronno has a lame leg after being shot, but lacks this in the film. * In the first Bambi film, he did not speak any lines of dialogue. His role was taken seriously, and despite being the secondary antagonist, his role in the film was very short as he was only seen in the fight scene. However, in both films, Ronno was still less dangerous than Man. * His first defeat is similar to Sabor's defeat: both are scared of something and run away (Sabor is scared by and afraid of Zugor; Ronno is bitten on the nose by a tortoise). * In Bambi, Ronno has tree points on his antlers and light brown eyes. However, in House of Mouse, he has two points on his antlers and dark brown eyes. In Bambi II, he has green eyes. * Ronno did not appear in Mickey's House of Villains, It is likely possible that he did take part with the other Disney Villains taking over the House of Mouse. Category:Characters Category:Bambi characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Rivals Category:Bully characters Category:Villains Category:Deers Category:Love rivals Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Cowards Category:Fighter Category:Disney characters